A user may visit a merchant location to select items or services that the user wishes to purchase. For certain purchases, this may require the user to begin a transaction but not complete the transaction until a later time period. For example, the user may request copies to be made of a book, and may then have to later return to the copier to receive the copies and pay for the transaction. For other purchases, the user may select items for purchase but wish to continue shopping after selecting the items. A user may be shopping for large electronics or may wish to scan items in for a transaction and continue shopping if lines are significantly long. Moreover, at other times it may be useful for the user to suspend the transaction when the merchant is required to later complete the sale of the selected items or services. Thus, the transaction is left open and needs to be resumed at a later time period. However, without collecting some user information and/or providing the user with identification for the transaction, the user may not be able to later recall the transaction. Additionally, collection of user information may be difficult and time consuming, and users may opt to forego providing such information, which may lead to poor customer experiences.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.